Solutions to Grief
by prophetofgreed
Summary: 10 year old Danny Fenton is miserable while his parents have their annual fight. Jazz decides to try and cheer up Danny.


**This story is based off a small part of Danny's description of the holidays in my other story, The New Member of the Order.**

**Hope you enjoy it! =)**

**

* * *

**

Solutions to Grief

'Why did they have to fight so much?' 10 year old Danny Fenton thought sadly.

Every year Danny had to deal with his parent's constant fighting. Danny was too young to realize that a part of his childhood was being stripped away, too young to speak out against his parent's childish behaviour and too young to clearly understand all that was going on.

His parents were successful in turning a happy holiday into a holiday full of turmoil, successfully stealing his innocence to a happy delusion of Santa coming down the chimney.

Danny sat down on the table, laying his head on the kitchen table. Jazz sat beside him with a sad expression on her face. It was Christmas day and the elder Fenton's had built up a storm of their annual argument.

Danny took his hands and covered his ears in a desperate attempt in trying to block out the yelling. Jazz noticed this and frowned towards her baby brother's sad action.

Jazz got up from the table and walked over towards Danny putting a hand on her shoulder. "Hey Danny, I'm going to go to the park. Do you want to come with me?" Jazz said nicely.

Danny looked up at his sister with a sad look on his face, showing that he wanted to desperately escape. The young boy nodded and got up from his seat as well.

The two of them got themselves dressed up in their snow gear and went outside into frigid cold.

The two of them trekked through the snow until they arrived at the local park. Danny went on ahead towards the jungle gym, his feet dragging making him look utterly miserable.

Jazz was desperate to cheer her younger brother up but didn't know what she could do. She looked around the park for anything that would cheer him up, and then she noticed something in the park's field. An idea quickly sparked in her head.

* * *

Danny swung himself lazily on the monkey bars having no real fun with the playground. Once he finished swinging around the bar Danny landed on the ground in a soft thump. His feet sunk into the compact snow, he pulled his legs out of the snow when he felt something hit him in the back of the head. It wasn't hard but it was still annoying.

He turned around and saw Jazz with a devilish smile across her face. She raised her hand and threw a snowball right into Danny's chest. She then turned and ran towards the field in the park. Danny aggravated that his sister would throw a snowball at him, chased after her.

He tried to catch up to her but her longer legs made her too fast for him. He looked over the field and noticed two abandoned snow forts and Jazz was running straight towards them.

Jazz made it first to the snow forts, taking the farther one while Danny took the opposite fort setting up his ammo of snow balls behind the fort.

The two Fenton kids played in the snow, throwing their snowballs and ducking behind their forts for a good 3 hours before Jazz had finally admitted defeat.

"Ok, Ok, you win!" Jazz said panting.

"Yes!" Danny said, pumping his fists in the air. "Bow to me!"

"You won fair and square, but that doesn't mean you have to get a big head" Jazz said, ruffling Danny's raven black hair. Danny grinned showing the holes in his smile.

Danny continued to smile as he walked up to Jazz and hugged her, burying his head in Jazz's chest. Jazz reached her arms around her brother returning the hug.

With one final squeeze Danny detached himself from Jazz and looked up to his older sister. "Thanks Jazz."

"Don't mention it little brother."

* * *

And it was in that small act, that the two Fenton children had briefly forgotten how bad their holidays may have been and there own company. The snowball fight became an annual event for the two kids. It became their sanctuary from their parent's arguing and became their solution to grief.

* * *

**Ok I hope you all like it!**

**Remember to Review what you guys think! Because I love to hear everyone's opinion on the story OR advice for better writing.**

**

* * *

**

Until next time,

Prophet =P


End file.
